Jump
by Anita Grangr
Summary: Su vida no tenia sentido. De pronto le encuentra el sentido a todo, pero es demasiado y no puede soportarlo.


Nunca he comprendido para que las advertencias, lo van a leer de todos modos. Pero asi lo exige el sitio, asi que

ADVERTENCIA: contenido maduro, depresion, suicidio, referencias sexuales.

Ningun personaje me pertenece, simplemente me llego esa idea y dije ¿por que no? Espero les guste.

-oooooooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooooo

_Me canse de llorar. Me canse del dolor, de la pena- de que sintieran pena por mi- y de esperar a despertar de algun sueño o pesadilla. Este sueño simplemente no vale la pena. Ya me canse._

_Ya pasaron muchos meses desde que se fueron. Ellos, todos ellos, no solo él, malditos sean para toda la eternidad! Oh, creo que ya lo estan de todos modos, asi que mi palabra no hara mucho..._

Recuerdo con gracia el dia en que pense eso, el dia en que regrese a la "vida", sea lo que sea que eso significara en ese momento. ¿Tener amigos, ver peliculas, salir al aire libre y tratar de ser feliz? Tal vez, nunca lo sabre. Tener una vida es eso, cierto, pero tambien es soñar con un futuro, trabajar para lograrlo, y yo _definitivamente_ no estaba haciendo eso ultimo.

Crei que tal vez vivir tendria mas importancia si sentia peligro, adrenalina, corria riesgos voluntariamente, asi que increiblemente cometi un acierto al sugerirle a Jacob Black que me enseñara a manejar en motocicleta.

Al principio me senti una total lunatica, imaginando que era en _su espalda_ y no en la moto en donde iba montada avanzando a increible velocidad. Luego, cuando me cai y me golpee la cabeza, no vi a Jacob acercarse preocupado a llevarme al hospital, oh no, vi a mi palido caballero de marmol acercarse con los ojos negros de deseo por mi sangre desperdiciandose. Por fortuna recupere el sentido de inmediato. Aunque _jamas _logre recuperar la cordura, eso te lo aseguro.

Despues de esa vez, no volvi a herirme tan gravemente, pero eso no impidio que siguiera imaginando historias imposibles cada ves mas seguido y cada vez peores. En mi retorcida imaginacion, pasaba las tardes con Edward, platicando, abrazados, alguna caricia eventual, y cuando llegaba a mi cuarto de noche, no notaba a Jacob irse, pues Edward siempre estaba a mi lado.

Aunque despues de algunas noches asi mi mente -la parte enferma- comenzo a tomar control y ahora Edward hacia lo que yo queria que hiciera. Dormia abrazado a mi, me cantaba toda la noche. Se volvio peor cuando tambien empece a perder control de mi cuerpo, cuando era _su mano_ la que me tocaba y acariciaba, la que me daba placer y me llevaba a otra dimension. Creo que debi utilizar guantes a partir de ahi.

Cuando el placer de andar en moto se termino, recorde el prado en medio del bosque, ese lugar magico en el que me encantaba estar, y le sugeri a Jake ir en su busqueda. Nunca lo encontramos, pero yo imaginaba que Edward me llevaba hasta ahi en sus brazos y pasabamos la noche juntos, bajo las estrellas.

Me di tanta pena a mi misma el dia en que fui sola a bsucar el dichoso prado y lo encontre.

Otra vez la parte enferma de mi mente empezo a imaginar que estaba ahi con Edward, y me dispuse a hacerlo realidad _a medias _-sin Edward- y no volver a ese lugar jamas, cuando escuche que alguien decia mi nombre. Como de todas formas estaba sola voltee y alli estaba alguien a quien nunca espere volver a ver, Laurent, el vampiro que viajaba con James cuando llegaron el año pasado. Me preguntó por que estaba sola, que si los Cullen no cuidaban bien a su mascota, etc., y yo haciendome la valiente le dije que Edward estaba alli, que no iba a tardar y que se iba a arrepentir si hacia daño a su novia. No se si fue buena o mala suerte el que yo estuviera loca. De haber estado plenamente consciente le habria suplicado que me matara alli mismo y tirara mis restos a la carretera.

Todos saben lo que paso en ese momento. Lobos gigantes -o mounstros descomunales con forma de lobo- llegaron y distrajeron a mi opresor lo suficiente como para que yo pudiese huir. Pase una buena temporada sin imaginar escenas, ya que mi realidad era un poco dificil de asimilar de momento. Supongo que el reconocer y convivir con hombres lobo reales me hizo ver que tal vez no necesitaba vivir en mi mundo de fantasia todo el tiempo, que afuera habia -y hay- cosas extraordinarias.

Jacob se iba volviendo demasiado cercano a mi, lo cual no fue malo en absoluto, pues me di cuenta de que aun habia posibilidad de que alguien me quisiera, con mi estupidez incluida, mi corazon destrozado y todo lo lo demas. Deje que se acercara y que me protegiera entre sus brazos, realmente lo necesitaba. Pobre chico, realmente podriamos haber hecho que funcionara. Ahora se encuentra en algun lugar del mundo, viviendo como un animal, literalmente, pues los sentimientos humanos son demasiado para el y simplememte se transformo en lobo y huyo, y no va a volver.

Ah, si, llego a esa parte. Victoria, la pareja de James, regreso y estaba buscandome para vengar la muerte de su amado en manos del mio. Como si me importara, pero la manada realmente estaba trabajando para encontrarla y que dejara de molestar, ya que se escuchaba acerca de muchos excursionistas desaparecidos en esa area, por cortesia de la vampiresa vengadora. Yo pasaba todos los dias en la reserva poniendome al dia con los chicos-lobo en sus descansos, y pasaba las noches con Jacob intentando aprender a quererlo tanto como el a mi.

Uno de esos dias en que los chicos habian salido, yo fui a dar un paseo por la playa. Vi el paisaje y recorde cuando descubri a los "protectores" de la reserva haciendo salto de acantilado, hace mucho tiempo ya. Yo aun estaba en mis actividades extremas, y le hice prometer a Jacob que me enseñaria a saltar como elllos algun dia. Y entonces los recuerdos y revelaciones me golpearon tan fuerte que me tuve que sentar a poner las cosas en orden.

Recorde cuando hacia motociclismo y senderismo. Recorde para que lo hacia. Y recorde en quien pensaba cuando hacia todas esas actividades. Y entonces descubri la verdad sobre Jacob y yo. Jacob no solo era perfecto para mi, no solo me cuidaba, no solo habia intentado curar mi pena poco a poco. El era tecnicamente casi perfecto. Punto.

Pero, ¿por que "casi" perfecto? Simple, se encargo de recordarme mi parte demente. _El no es Edward. _

Y fui pensando mientras caminaba por el sendero de camino al saliente para brincar. ¿Tendria la fuerza para quedarme en la reserva con Jacob por toda mi vida, viendo si mis hijos o nietos se convertian en lobos, ansiando que lo hicieran para demostrar asi que los vampiros estaban de regreso? ¿Podria aceptar tener una vida sencilla y feliz, sin lamentarme no ser eternamente joven? ¿Podria algun dia llamarme Isabella Black, y no pensar como serian las cosas si mi nombre hubiera sido Cullen?

Llore, lo admito. Llore mucho en el camino, pensando en esas cuestiones. ¿Realmente la vida se complementa con las experiencias extremas, realmente eso te hace sentir mas vivo?

Cuando comprendi que mi respuesta era siempre un "no", deje de llorar.

Camine hacia la orilla y juro que esta vez yo no imagine nada, realmente escuche _su voz_ diciendome que no lo hiciera, que no saltara, que tenia una vida larga por delante. Quise contestarle que no tenia sentido una vida larga si no iba a ser una excesivamente larga junto a el. Pero él lo sabe ya. Me conoce perfectamente, y no pierdo el tiempo contestando a algo tan obvio. Sacudi mi cabeza para sacar todo pensamiento -coherente o no- y simplemente contemple el paisaje. Las olas chocando en la roca parecian gritar "Salta! Salta!", y como entre la voz de Edward, la voz de mi locura y la voz del mar elegi escuchar al mar, salté.

No vi mi flashes de mi vida parar frente a mis ojos. Realmente no vi nada mas que agua, y no senti nada mas que una dulce resignacion que llenaba mi pecho. Y se acabo. Todo termino.

-ooooooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooooo-o

Si no se comprendio a lo largo, trato de contar la historia de una Bella depresiva y suicida, y como habria sido si nadie la hubiera salvado de ahogarse en Luna nueva.

Criticas y reviews, por favor! Significa que alguien leyo este cuento.


End file.
